This invention relates to apparatus for printing, and separating continuous forms into discrete jobs including an accumulator and more particularly, to a unique accumulator which features storage of a continuous web in random loops.
This invention finds utility particularly in connection with high speed printers of the impact or preferably laser type. These printers operate at high speed and a problem has existed in the past relative to separating the output into discrete jobs. That problem has been solved by U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,454, and reference thereto may be had for additional details of construction and operation.
A further problem still exists and that has been the need for storage between the printer and the job separator. Heretofore, this has been achieved through the use of a relatively expensive folder. The folder, in addition to being expensive, also occupies considerable space. It will be appreciated that space normally is at a premium in the plants of users of impact printers--that high speed is not to be obtained by the sacrifice of space.
I have found that the folder is unnecessary and, in fact, a relatively inexpensive and compact accumulator can be employed to great advantage in the operation of a laser printer/job separator.
In particular, the accumulator of the instant invention includes a bin to which a continuous web is fed from the printer and from which the web is removed for the job separator. The accumulator bin is constructed and arranged to accumulate a portion of the web in random loops. Although random loops have been used in such applications as typewriter ribbons where the web is endless, there has been no suggestion of utilizing this phenomenon for an accumulator in connection with web advancement.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.